


Last Cigarette at the End of the World

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: Even at five miles away, death was coming from them. Arthur and Kay are too tired to do much besides give up. [a drabble]
Kudos: 3





	Last Cigarette at the End of the World

Even at five miles away, death was coming for them.

A minute at most, and they'd be dead, or at least wish they were.

“Almost looks like a grail,” Arthur said to his once foster-brother, “if you squint at it.”

“Almost looks like I can't fucking see shit,” Kay followed the sound of his King's voice, “This is it, isn't it?”

“'Fraid so,” Arthur told him, “Cigarette?”

“Fuck it,” Kay groped around in the too-bright blindness he wasn't sure how Arthur had avoided, “We tried.”

“You're not going to have time to light it,” Arthur said.

“The heat's going to light it anyways,” Kay pointed out, “or just fucking evaporate it.”

Arthur had nothing to say to that.

He'd tried, he really had. He'd rallied his forces, recruited new Knights. He heard the echoes of the same oppression he'd railed against the first time.

He'd failed then, too.

It was always bad advice, bad timing, bad...everything.

Maybe it was him.

“Can you imagine Orkney dropping this fucker on us?” Kay broke his thoughts open, “Camlann seems like a good dream, now.”

“Everything seems like a better dream than this,” Arthur tried to say, but the heat burned his lungs, his skin, his everything.

He couldn't even scream as he made his way back to Avalon.

He hoped there wasn't a next time to discover what new ways he could fail.


End file.
